The life of DJ Shadow Beat
by Crimson Blazing Fire
Summary: When Shadow Beat shares a kiss with the Queen Chrysalis in the past before seeing his girlfriend, Vinyl Scratch, he has to fight a deadly virus given off by the evil race of the changelings. Follow the DJ on his quest to save his life. Will he find a cure or will he be destroyed from the inside by the virus?
1. Chapter 1

DJ Beat sighed as he realized he was about to see his girlfriend, Vinyl scratch. He chuckled as he imagined the look on her face when she saw him. What was he going to do when she found out that he didn't have a place to stay? Would she offer to let him stay at her house? "Well, better get to her house." He wandered around until he found a house with techno music blasting from the subwoofers around it. 'That's her house alright.' He checked around for her spare key. He spotted a vinyl record on the door and tapped it.

A key fell to the ground. 'Same old Vinyl, always so obvious yet unexpected.' He thought as he put the key in the hole and twisted it. Shadow found the source of all the music and blasting was from Vinyl's room. He pushed open the door to see her chilling on her bed with her glasses on. "Vinyl scratch!" She heard him through all the music and looked up. She looked surprise until a couple of tears ran down her face. "Is it really you, Shadow beat?" She couldn't contain all the tears that ran down her snow white face. Shadow smiled softly at her, taking in the hug that she attacked him with. They rolled on the ground until the blasting techno music stopped playing.

Vinyl couldn't stop staring into his eyes. "Where have you been all this time?" She had gotten him a quilt to wrap around himself while he sat on the couch and explained to her about his travels all over Equestria. He explained to her about when he discovered a new type of music in Manehatten. "What's house music?" Vinyl's face captured a floating look of curiosity in the air. Shadow beat grinned, his unnatural fangs showing a bit, and pulled out his saddlebag's. "Your in for a big treat, Vines!" Vinyl smiled and blushed as she remembered the old nickname he came up with. It was near 9:48 when Shadow beat took out his mixers and two vinyl records, placed them on the mixers and then put the scratch needle on the first one. A low soft beat began to play as a small echoing synth like sound began to fill the room.

Vinyl began to bob her head up and down to the beat as it grew louder and louder and an explosion filled the room with suspense. This giant bass drop appeared out of nowhere and even surprised Shadow beat himself. He looked out the window of his new home and smiled as he saw the sun set. It was beautiful the way the music fused with the song and how Vinyl was smiling and bobbing her head. She was just too into the music to see Shadow beat's body move toward hers.

Shadow smiled and said, "I don't ever remember seeing a pair of eyes like that anywhere." Vinyl smiled and laughed playfully at the face he was making. "Kiss me, Shadow." She whispered in his ear. Shadow grinned as he sat on the couch and moved over to her. He took his foreleg and stretched it to where it reached the left of her and pulled her in closer. She turned to him, smiling and a beautiful smile as she pressed her lips to his with complete passion and love. He was the first to take her face and rub it against his muzzle. "I've missed you so much, Vinyl." She smiled at him when he took her mane in his hooves. He admired the purple fading in with blue ocean color.

"Stop playing in my mane!" Vinyl said playfully. He giggled as she took his red and black mane and tail in her hooves. She gasped once she realized she hadn't shone him her music. Shadow beat smiled and yawned as he settled into the couch and Vinyl took his face and pressed her muzzle against his. "This isn't the place, Shadow. Come to my room and you can sleep in my bed." He grinned at the obvious proposal. "I might be a little rusty from not being able to do it in a while." He joked around by getting on the couch with his forelegs on the cushions and thrusting fast making squeaking noises. They laughed as they made it up the stairs and through the door while kissing at the same time. Vinyl hadn't used her horn in a while and figured she should assert some control over her boyfriend. She just used her horn for a moment and her magic became uncontrollable. This was new to her so she yelped in surprise as she heard Shadow Beat rushing towards her. "What happened?" He was breathing heavily as he held his chest. "My magic went crazy for a minute and I didn't know what to do…." They stared at each other and walked to the room upstairs.

They both entered the room with their forelegs wrapped around each other. "Vinyl, when I wake up, I will be gone for a little while." Shadow muttered quietly as he slipped into the bed. "What!? You just got here." She whined and then slipped into the bed with him causing the weight to shift around then Shadow fell out of the bed face first. Vinyl giggled and then picked him back up with her magic, careful not to lose control over it again and drop him. "Why are you going?" She asked and hugged him tight. He pulled the covers over them and sighed. " I'm going to get something checked out at the hospital." She went wide eyed and stared at him. "What!?" He continued, "I have an extremely deadly virus called the Changeling's Effect." Vinyl knew what this meant and she thought for the worse to happen to her boyfriend. A changeling is a deadly species that lurks within the Everfree Forest.

When this type pf creature attacked you, you would get this virus. That or if they figured out a way to show affection. The changeling species has no knowledge of how to love but they feed off it by transforming into a loved pony, therefore getting stronger in magic. They very dark black and had no fur. Their legs and forearms had holes that went straight through. They were very sneaky because of the invisibility powers they newly acquired and now could attack and be unnoticed. Their eyes were an emerald green and their mane was a short straight dark turquoise color and they had wings with holes in them. Then a thought crossed Vinyl's mind. She stared at him angrily, "The changeling didn't show affection did it?"

"No!" Shadow Beat hissed and Vinyl let go of his ear. 'When did I grab his ear?' She asked herself. "But I'm going to be gone at 9:30 and I'll be back at 6: 21 P.M exactly." What makes you so sure?" Shadow Beat didn't answer. Vines just turned over and hugged him close. When she started to finally drift off, she realized, 'We didn't have sex.' Her eyes then closed and she started snoring lightly.

(Shadow's P.O.V)

I awoke from my dream with a latching Vinyl Scratch on me. I chuckled a bit and turned over to give her a kiss. Afterwards, I got up and began to collect my things. I dropped my saddlebag onto my back from my mouth and purposely left my turn tables here so Vinyl could fool around. She would most likely figure out how to make house music by the time I came back. 'Sorry Vines, I wish I didn't have to go. I wish it never had to happen.' I thought as I left with a flashback of what happened.

(Flashback)]

DJ Beat was venturing through the Everfree Forest and was shivering. "Why is it so cold here?: He asked himself. As he began to pick up speed, he heard a shrieking sound. It sounded like a little filly…..or a, "Changeling!" Shadow Beat turned around quickly to run but was face first with a changeling. As a matter of fact, it was the queen of changelings, "Queen Chrysalis.." He spoke. The queen giggled in her demonic yet beautiful voice. Apparently, she was in her filly form and was trying to trick him but he was too smart for it. He had to admit though, she did look kind of cute in her filly form. "Queen, may I continue on with my journey?" Shadow Beat asked politely taking the queen's hoof. "You may…." As he started to move, she continued, "But I want a kiss." Both of them blushed uncomfortably. "I have a girlfriend, Queen Chrysalis.  
" She quickly pushed him against a tree and said, "Then I guess you aren't going anywhere." He sighed and quickly pecked her on the cheek. "I mean a kiss." She said seductively. "Fine!" He grabbed her muzzle with his hooves and slowly started to bring their faces together for the kiss. When their lips touched, Chrysalis moaned softly into it. Shadow Beat blushed as he felt her open her mouth a little and their tongues touched. After a couple seconds passed, Shadow Beat felt a little weak. He knew what was happening to him though. The virus. As he pulled away, he dropped to the ground and passed out. Chrysalis giggled before teleporting back to her mansion.


	2. Chapter: 2

A/N; Might be a little short for my taste and I'm sorry if it is. Been busy with a project for science. :/

Shadow Beat had made it to the hospital and walked inside. He reached into his saddlebag and pulled out his quill. First. He looked up and checked the hospital. It was white, as expected (Not racist} and it was full of benches and rooms. As he walked up toward the receptionist and asked the receptionist for the time. She was a dark green mare with glasses and red and white striped mane and tail. "It's currently 9:20 sir." She said and smiled at me. She was very pretty and gave me her number. She understood that I had a girlfriend: She actually had a husband but I could tell we would be good friends. As I made my way toward the room she assigned me for my appointment, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My wings ached. That's not a good thing and it's definitely not good if I'm coughing up blood. I quickly checked behind me. Seeing nopony, I dashed down the hallway with my wings. Finally, I made it to the room and was panting.

The doctor was a red and orange pony with a yellow mane and tail. "HI…." I panted. She rushed me to the bed and I looked toward the ceiling. "It's getting worse." She spoke as she took my temperature and I just felt horrible. I coughed onto my hoof and blood was there. "I don't know what's happening, but you need to breath." She spoke as if I wasn't breathing. Wait…I'm not breathing! I freaked out. "What's going on?" I asked in a strangled voice. It was hard not to breath out since I couldn't breath in. She spoke through a walkie talkie, "This Dr. Star. I need more doctors in room 501, stat!" I smiled, " So that's your name….." I coughed more, therefore, losing more blood and air. "Please, you mustn't talk." She began to stroke my mane. I closed my eyes and passed out.

Everything was dark…..groggy. I tried to open my eyes. I saw somepony, the Dr. "Dr.?" I asked in a quiet voice. She had tears in her eyes. I guess she couldn't stand to be seeing somepony in pain. I shifted my head and saw another pony\. She was beautiful. She wore purple tinted glasses. "Vinyl!" Adrenalin shot through my body quick as lightning. As I jumped up, I frightened everypony and rushed to Vinyl. "Why are you here?" I asked as I hugged her. My body started to feel weak again. "I had to see you." She hugged back. "How did the procedure go?" I asked and the doctors all helped me back onto the bed "The doctors said it was a-!" Dr. Star covered Vinyl's mouth. "NO! The results could devastate him whether they turned out to be good or bad." I closed my eyes, annoyed and in pain. I was just about to pass out when I heard a demonic voice. "Hi sweetie!" I turned my head and right before I passed out, I saw…., "Chrysalis!"

A/N: Cliffhangers….. Gotta hate'em!


	3. From changeling to prince

I woke up in a strange place resembling a castle. I tried to move and I struggled but whatever bonded my hooves together was keeping them that way. Suddenly, I heard hoof steps behind me and a demonic…yet beautiful voice. "Don't try to escape, Shadow, it's impossible." Chrysalis spoke in her filly form. I looked around and figured out I was in some sort of dark green cocoon. "Please, let me go." I begged in my most sincere voice. She actually stared at me and was about to when she shook her head and charged toward me at full speed. When she hit the cocoon, I flew out and hit the ground hard screaming.

"Really? I thought you would be able to handle that!" She cackled. I coughed up more blood. "I'm not exactly in the best condition." I spat back at her. She giggled and trotted towards me. "I can cure you, you know…." I went wide eyed. 'Of all my research…..' I put on my best puppy dog face and asked, "Can you cure me?" She stared at me with a look that said, 'Are you kidding me?' She smiled deviously as she spoke, "Sure, I'll cure you." 'Yes!' I thought. "On one condition, I make you my Prince of Changelings." I smiled until I heard Prince of Changelings. I sighed and gulped. 'What would Vinyl think when I told her about this.' Then, a thought came from another side of my brain, 'What if you don't tell her.' "Fine."

I felt the ground tremor and saw dark green energy as the queen transformed back into her normal form. She neared me and grasped my face between her hooves. "Here you are, my sweet." She kissed me softly and passionately like that one forbidden time. I pulled away and she sighed as she sucked her poison back in. Then, I stated to feel woozy. "don't worry, you will feel fine when you wake up, and you will be in your bed with beloved…" She paused and shivered, "Vinyl Scratch." As I passed out, I heard her whisper, "Sweet dreams, love."

A/N: I know it's short, but the only time I can even type is at night when everyone is off the computer. Please don't me for what I can't control. If you want more than a chapter a day, I think I can do that. Otherwise in information, I am now excepting Oc's. Tell me names, character, attributes, love interest if there is one, and family if there is one. If anyone wants to help out too, that would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Guess I can't continue anything until more people can review. No more chapters till' I get at least 5 reviews.


End file.
